legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shanghai Showdown
Shanghai Showdown Characters playable: Indiana Jones (Dinner Suit), Short Round, and Willie Scott. Characters unlocked: Indiana Jones (Dinner Suit), Short Round, and Willie. Characters able to buy: Kao Kan 20,000 Lao Che 19,000 Chen 18,000 Wu Han 18,000 Dancing Girl 27,500 Simply grab a Diamond off the table and toss it to Shanghai Hoodlum 1, who quickly tosses the antidote to Shanghai Hoodlum 2. Press two buttons by the file cabinet and it will open, revealing the next diamond. Grab it and toss it to the 2nd mobster, who quickly tosses it to Shanghai Hoodlum 3. Scream at a glass cabinet and grab the diamond and toss it to the 3rd mobster, who tosses it to Kao Kan. Hang from the rope smash all but a few balloons that fall down and grab the diamond and toss it the final mobster. Find the buttons on the stage and push them and grab the sword and toss it at the gong. Smash through the door and escape the club. Switch to Short Round and smash the stuff and crawl through the vent and grab the car part and place it on a nearby green pad then climb the rope and run to the gap and switch to Willie and grab the hanging rope and switch to Short Round cross and repeat the process and grab the car part and carry it over to the other green pad and place it there and stack the bits. Defeat the goons that rush you, then grab the wrench and fix the car and drive through the gate. Switch to Willie and jump onto the thing and push the box off and switch to Short Round and stack the bits to make a vent. Crawl through it and smash everything there and carry the box over to the green pad. Switch to Indy and climb the boxes and jump to the handrail then jump off onto the big box and whip over to the other side and grab the other box and place it on the other green pad and stack the bits. Middle Propeller activated. Switch to Willie or Short Round and hop in the forklift. Indy jumps onto the raising part. Drive over to the left propeller and raise the thing and Indy will jump onto the platform. Switch to him and activate the propeller. Left Propeller activated. Switch to Short Round and hop in the forklift again and Indy will hop onto the raising part. Drive over to the right propeller and raise the thing again and Indy will jump onto the orange platform. Switch to him and activate the propeller by using the whip. Right Propeller activated. Kao Kan and Lao Che show up in a car and Indy slams the door on them. The villains laugh and they tell the pilots to bail out with all the parachutes and leave them to die. They do so but the good guys bail out on an inflatable raft just in time. as they do so it unlocks the next level and gives you more characters then you can continue or go back to the college. Goofs *Lao Che is gone in the level but he is seen in the getaway plane part. Category:Missions Category:Trivia Category:Indiana Jones, Characters with Guns, All Movies Category:Levels